


The Ocean Floor

by MozartKing



Category: The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Kudos: 1





	The Ocean Floor

Traveling along the banks of the Atlantic was the Pirate Captain and his crew, while everyone was asleep one Pirate stood near the edge of the water looking. Pirate with a Scarf looked and smelled the air or ‘Hades smoke’ he called it and many other pirates who believed in the superstitious.

“You alright lad?” asked Pirate with Gout, “yes, just, just wandering off is all” said Pirate with a Scarf. 

Pirate with a Scarf was usually good at hiding his lies, but Pirate with Gout knew him better, “what’s concerning you Scarf, hope it ain’t the rum that’s gotten to ya?” said a Pirate with Gout laughing. Pirate with a Scarf rubbed his shoulder and as he did, Pirate with Gout saw a tattoo or a symbol he recognized

“Or could it be the curse of the Hades Smoke?” said Pirate with Gout, “no, that’s a fairytale Gout and a rather scary one of that” lied Pirate with a Scarf. “Come on lad, I’ve seen that symbol and that symbol ain’t from some lousy ginger either”

Scarf swallowed, “my mother had it drawn on me,” “what for lad?” asked Gout

“I remember it, it was right here in the time of death on the Bermuda Triangle and the moon shined just as my youth did when I saw it.”

Pirate with Gout didn’t say another word but left Scarf. Scarf took off his shirt and saw the symbol that his mother had drawn in him and it made him stiff just by the smog getting deeper and deeper.

He shook when the wind hit him and it made him cough, “my god, we are suffering from a curse upon the ocean front” said Scarf putting his shirt back on and walking into the chambers where the others were sleeping.


End file.
